Tel est prit qui croyait prendre
by Loryah
Summary: OS. Slash SSSB. titre nul je sais. James peut parfois être long à la détente... Et il n'aurait jamais du défier Sirius. Mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple que les apparences le laissent penser


**Couple**** : Severus/Sirius**

**Rating**** : T… vi, pas de lemon **

**Thème**** : 17 Honte/gêne/piège**

**Disclamer**** : tous les perso et les lieux à JKR… même si elle ne les mérite pas !!!!**

**Avertissement**** : Ceci est un UA. Voldemort n'existe pas, donc pas de guerre ! **

**Petit détail, j'ai gardé les surnoms anglais des maraudeurs, à savoir Prongs pour James, Padfoot ou Pad pour Sirius, Moony pour Remus et Wormtail pour Pettigrew. Je trouve « Prongs » plus crédible comme surnom que « Cornedrue »… mais c'est mon avis personnel !**

**Autre petit détail, on m'a appris récemment que Lucius Malfoy avait 41 ans dans le tome 5, or ne connaissant pas cette info au moment où j'ai débuté cet os je lui ait donné le même age que Severus et la bande des maraudeur soit 6 ans de moins ! dsl mais il est trop important pour mon histoire pour que je le supprime, lol !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**oOoOo**

Severus passait une bonne soirée.

Ce n'était pas un fait habituel et cela valait donc la peine d'être souligné. Son ami Lucius l'avait invité avec d'autres étudiants de leur année à célébrer la fin de cette sixième année à Poudlard. Bien sûr, Lucius avait invité aussi la jeune Narcissa Black, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui et après il soupirait. Il avait d'ailleurs menacé Severus d'une mort affreuse et douloureuse s'il osait insinuer devant la belle que Lucius « soupirait » d'amour pour elle. Un Malfoy ne soupire pas… il fait soupirer ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils formaient un petit groupe sympathique avec Geoffrey Goyle, Victor Crabbe et Tyson Nott qui avait aussi invité sa petite amie du moment Ornella McBeth, une jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année.

Enfin, sympathique n'aurait certainement pas été le qualificatif utilisé par le bruyant quatuor gryffondorien qui se trouvait non loin d'eux, mais mis à part ces quelques « perturbations », Severus n'aurait pu espérer mieux. La plupart d'entre eux étant majeurs ils avaient donc le droit de commander de l'alcool ce dont Lucius ne se priva pas, payant généreusement plusieurs tournées. La vérité était surtout qu'il n'aimait pas boire seul, donc il offrait des verres aux autres pour qu'ils l'accompagnent. Severus était d'ailleurs bien éméché en cette heure tardive mais pas à point de ne pas se rendre compte que son regard dérivait un peu trop souvent vers la table la plus animée de la salle. Et à chaque fois qu'il ramenait avec agacement ses yeux là où ils auraient du être – c'est-à-dire au fond de son verre – il croisait le regard goguenard de Lucius.

C'était ça la mort affreuse et douloureuse promise par Lucius… la petite réflexion qu'il pourrait faire concernant l'attention un peu trop poussée que portait le sombre Serpentard à l'un de ses pires ennemis. Severus savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas… affronter chaque jour les moqueries de l'école et surtout celles du quatuor et donc les _**siennes**_… Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il faisait donc mine de ne pas voir le petit sourire en coin de son ami et s'envoyait un autre verre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux prennent à nouveau des libertés.

Une fois, alors que le regard de Severus se perdait dans l'examen du Gryffondor brun aux yeux gris source de tout ses soucis, celui-ci tourna la tête et leur yeux se rencontrèrent. L'espace de quelques secondes ils s'accrochèrent avant de se détourner avec un bel ensemble, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

Severus ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer mais il se décida à mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool si jamais Black y faisait allusion le lendemain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir à nouveau son verre quelque chose le pétrifia. Tous les membres de sa tablée le fixaient sans un mot et… en souriant.

Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Severus en fut d'autant plus convaincu lorsqu'il vit Victor Crabbe se pencher légèrement pour observer la table des Maraudeurs. Il avait l'impression funeste d'être tomber dans un guet-apens. Impression qui se confirma bientôt.

« - Tu sais Severus, déclara Narcissa. Tu devrais aller le voir, ça ne sert à rien de soupirer comme ça après lui sans rien faire !

« Soupirer »… Lucius allait mourir ! Car aucun doute ne subsistait dans l'esprit du Serpentard quant à l'auteur de cette chausse-trappe… Cela faisait des semaines que Malfoy le harcelait pour qu'il aborde Sirius, cette idée tordue ne pouvait donc venir que de lui. Son soi-disant « meilleur ami » allait lui payer ça très cher !

« - Je ne « soupire » après personne, siffla Snape, je ne suis pas comme…

« - Allons Sev, le coupa abruptement Lucius. On t'a vu le regarder toute la soirée, arrête de nier… Le déni n'est pas la solution.

Severus crut halluciner quand il les vit tous acquiescer. Il se sentit rougir à la fois d'embarras et de colère et son côté agressif prit aussitôt le dessus.

« - Je ne soupire pas ! Je ne suis pas dans le déni ! Et cette discussion n'a JAMAIS eu lieu ! C'est clair ? Et avant de me donner des conseils, Lucius, tu devrais te les appliquer au lieu de m'inonder constamment les oreilles avec tes « Oh ! Severus, tu ne trouves pas que Narcissa a des cheveux superbes ? » et « Oh ! Sev ! Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi ? » ! minauda le Serpentard.

Le visage de Lucius avait pris une teinte rouge brique qui n'augurait rien de plaisant quand tout à coup Narcissa Black se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Le coupant dans sa fureur.

« - Tu es vraiment adorable, Lucius ! Bien sûr que j'accepte de sortir avec toi ! Et je trouve aussi que tu as de très beaux cheveux.

Et avec un sourire attendri elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius qui adressa à Severus un regard triomphant. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs révolté, il avait jeté cela pour couvrir de ridicule le blond et cela se retournait en sa faveur. Il décida donc d'avoir la réaction la plus appropriée à la situation et détourna la tête pour bouder. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveaux les prunelles grises de Sirius Black qui le regardaient d'un air perplexe, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était instinctivement tourné vers le jeune homme. Avec un grognement mécontent, il se tourna aussitôt dans la direction opposée, avada kedavrisant au passage Victor, Tyson et Geoffrey qui avaient osé rire.

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis aient réellement pu envisager qu'il se lèverait et irait déclarer sa flamme en public à Sirius Black ! Et quel public ! Les trois autres maraudeurs dont faisait parti cet idiot de James Potter. A ce demander ce que pouvait bien foutre Sirius avec un crétin pareil ! Après tout lui était bien plus intelligent que ce décérébré à lunettes ! Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée fort déplaisante lui traversait le crâne. Et si en fait il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux- la ?... … … Nan ! Potter bavait après Evans et puis il avait eu une myriade de petites amies avant cela. Black par contre était curieusement toujours célibataire… Peut-être que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas ?

« Oh arrête de te monter la tête, Sev ! se morigéna-t-il. Tu n'as aucune chance avec Black alors ça suffit ! »

Pendant que Severus débattait intérieurement avec lui-même des chances qu'il avait de séduire son ennemi, ses amis le regardait d'un air légèrement déçu. Ils avaient sincèrement espérés que l'alcool le désinhiberait suffisamment pour qu'il agisse. Seulement Black n'était pas sensé être là avec TOUT ses amis ! Seul Lupin devait être présent. Potter devait normalement sortir avec sa nouvelle conquête et Pettigrew était collé. Mais Slughorn avait charitablement décidé en cette fin d'année d'annuler la retenue et Potter avait été surpris en train de bécoter ladite conquête par Evans, ce qui l'avait semble-t-il contrarié au point qu'il se décommande. Lucius jeta discrètement un regard à Lupin que celui-ci capta. Le loup-garou haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse.

Les deux garçons s'étaient vu quelques jours auparavant pour mettre au point leur plan pour rapprocher leurs deux amis. En effet, le loup-garou avec ses capacités spéciales avait senti les changements physiologiques qui apparaissaient chez son ami dès qu'il voyait Severus et il s'était rendu compte qu'il en allait de même pour le Serpentard. _(Cette idée m'a été directement inspirée par une autre fic dont je me rappelle plus le nom… mais c'est pas la mienne à la base !)_ Il s'était fait surprendre par Lucius en train d'observer spéculativement les deux garçons pour savoir comment les caser et, à son plus grand étonnement le Préfet en chef de Serpentard lui avait demandé tout de go s'il avait des idées pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tard avec Narcissa Black pour échanger leurs observations. Mais les deux concernés étaient particulièrement obtus et il était aussi primordial que James Potter n'ai pas vent de leur manigance, parce qu'il n'appréciait VRAIMENT PAS Snape.

La soirée se poursuivit, Severus se déridant peu à peu. L'alcool aidant, il reprit ses regards pas très discrets en direction de Sirius mais plus personne à table n'osait lui en faire la remarque.

L'animation s'était calmée à la table des Gryffondor qui paraissaient eux aussi quelque peu abrutis par l'alcool. Quand soudain Black tapa violemment des poings sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il regardait d'un air furieux son ami James Potter qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui.

« - T'énerve pas Pad. Reconnais que je dis la vérité.

« - Absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas peur des filles !

« - Mais dès que l'une de celles qui te tourne autour t'approche tu files immédiatement ! Il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Rigola James.

« - Et bien tu ne te pose pas les bonnes ! Siffla Sirius.

« - Très bien… Dans ce cas, pour me prouver que j'ai tord, hoqueta Potter, trouve quelqu'un dans la pièce qui te plait et roule-lui un patin ! Sinon c'est que t'es pas un vrai Gryffondor !

Sirius regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds pendant environ deux minutes puis afficha un air décidé que Remus trouva légèrement inquiétant.

A leur table, les Serpentard virent Black se servir une triple dose de pur-feu qu'il avala d'un trait avant de se retourner… et d'avancer dans leur direction. Les vert et argent virent se peindre plusieurs émotions sur le visage des Gryffondors. Pettigrew riait stupidement, avide de voir ce qui allait se passer, chez Potter la perplexité semblait traverser la barrière de son ivresse et Remus…avait la mâchoire pendante de stupéfaction.

Severus quant à lui se demandait ce qu'allait faire Black. Ce crétin était-il bourré au point d'oser embrasser une des filles de leur table ? S'il était assez fou pour le faire, il allait s'en souvenir le lendemain ! Au nombre de dents qui lui manquerait ! Lucius et Tyson n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre du genre prêteur et Sirius allait le découvrir à ses dépends.

La démarche mal assurée, le Gryffondor se planta finalement devant le groupe de Serpentards, juste à côté de Snape qui était le seul de sa tablée à ne pas arborer de sourire. Malfoy était même franchement amusé au contraire de Severus qui se faisait violence pour ne pas lorgner Black d'un air mauvais, refusant de s'avouer qu'il détestait l'idée que Black dévore les lèvres d'une quelconque _fille_ devant lui. La tension était presque palpable à présent. Soudain, ils entendirent Sirius prendre une profonde inspiration et la seconde suivante, Snape voyait avec une totale horreur (c'est ça oui, on y croit !) Black s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et passer tendrement les bras autour de son cou.

Le Serpentard était totalement pétrifié et pourtant son cœur battait à une vitesse jamais atteinte auparavant, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait, c'était totalement surréaliste !

Sirius le regardait toujours d'un air gourmand qui n'arrangeait en rien la tachycardie dont il semblait tout à coup souffrir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Black ? Souffla-t-il à mi-voix, parfaitement dégrisé tout à coup.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, au lieu de cela, il pencha la tête vers le cou de Severus et posa délicatement les lèvres dessus, faisant violemment réagir son partenaire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Black ? Répéta le Serpentard comme en écho d'une voix où l'inquiétude le disputait à l'embarras.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent et un souffle chaud et moite remonta sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. La bouche douce et charnue n'avait pas quitté sa peau et Severus déglutit avec difficulté. Son cœur battait à présent si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Il ne voyait rien, ni les mines ébahies de ses amis, de Potter et de Pettigrew. Ni les sourires satisfaits de Lucius et Remus. Il ne voyait même pas la chevelure noire et brillante de Sirius penché sur lui. Non, c'était bien pire… il sentait. Il sentait ces lèvres se mouvoir contre la chair tendre et réceptive de son cou. Il sentait cette langue qui l'effleurait parfois, il sentait ces dents qui le mordillaient. Il sentait leurs deux torses pressés l'un contre l'autre par les bras de Sirius qui l'enserraient toujours. Il sentait le poids du jeune Gryffondor qui reposait sur ses cuisses.

Et soudain il la sentit… cette bouche plaquée contre la sienne, ces lèvres qui s'écartaient, cette langue qui demandait l'autorisation de danser avec sa consoeur. Il perdit alors le combat contre lui-même qu'il s'imposait et répondit au baiser. La douceur des premiers instants de découverte mutuelle s'estompa bien vite alors qu'un duel acharné et sensuel s'engageait. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Severus passa les bras autour de la taille de Sirius et rapprocha ses hanches des siennes, faisant gémir sourdement son partenaire.

Impossible pour eux de ne pas sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Sirius, poussé par le désir donna un léger coup de reins et crispa les doigts dans les cheveux de Snape quand une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Severus devait avoir apprécié lui aussi car c'est lui qui l'encouragea à balancer des hanches en lui pressant furieusement les fesses. Demande à laquelle Black fut trop heureux de répondre surtout lorsqu'il entendit le soupir étranglé qui échappa au Serpentard.

Aucun des deux n'avait plus conscience ni du lieu ni des gens qui les entouraient. Mais ils furent brutalement ramenés à réalité par un James Potter fou de rage qui tira violemment sur le dos de la robe de sorcier de son ami, l'arrachant littéralement des bras et des lèvres de Severus.

« - Lâche-moi ! cria Sirius d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

« - Mais putain, ça va pas Pad ! Tu vas pas t'envoyer Snape au milieu des trois balais ! Tu pousses la plaisanterie un peu loin, non ?

Si Black n'écouta pas ce que disait son ami, Severus, lui, l'entendis parfaitement et blanchi brutalement. Tout cela n'était donc qu'une de leurs stupides plaisanteries de plus ! Se sentant totalement humilié, qui plus est devant ses amis, Snape se leva et sorti en trombes de la taverne sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler sa cape.

« - Severus attends ! tenta de l'appeler Sirius. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura-t-il encore si faiblement que personne ne l'entendit.

« - Vous êtes vraiment des petit cons ! cracha Lucius. Ca vous amuse donc tant de ridiculiser les autres ?

Sa colère était particulièrement dirigée contre Remus qu'il jugeait responsable de ce fiasco. Il se leva, prit la cape de Severus et sortit dans la nuit douce de juin pour retrouver son ami. Ses compagnons le suivirent peu après non sans avoir lancé des regards méprisants aux Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'ils furent tous parti, Sirius se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de James, les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle avait disparu Snape à peine quelque secondes plus tôt.

« - Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Prongs ?! lui demanda tout à coup Remus.

James se tourna vers le loup-garou d'un bloc, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Mais tu délires, Moony ? Sirius était en train de rouler une pelle à Snape ! Snape !

« - Je le sais parfaitement Prongs !

Remus s'approcha lentement de Sirius mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler que Padfoot fuyait à son tour.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? balbutia James. Pad ! Oh putain, vos conneries m'ont foutu un ce ces maux de tête !

« - La connerie, c'est toi qui viens de la faire, James, fit Remus avant de partir à la recherche de Sirius.

« - Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi, Wormtail ? demanda Potter en s'avachissant sur sa chaise et en se resservant un grand verre de Pur feu.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Prongs se tourna vers le quatrième maraudeur qu'il découvrit écroulé sur la table, l'alcool ayant finalement eu raison de lui. James se dit alors que cette soirée n'était vraiment pas celle qu'ils avaient imaginé et termina son whisky avant de s'emparer à nouveau de la bouteille. Elle au moins ne l'abandonnerait pas ce soir !

oOoOo

Quand Lucius pénétra dans le dortoir, les rideaux du lit de Severus étaient tirés et le jeune homme se contenta de déposer sa cape sur son coffre. Cette soirée lui faisait l'impression d'un immense gâchis. Pourtant, un instant, il avait cru que tout irait bien. Le baiser échangé par les deux étudiants avait été tellement intense que Lucius y avait vu la confirmation officielle de ses soupçons… mais les paroles de Potter lui avaient donné l'impression de s'être fait avoir en beauté par Lupin et pire, d'avoir exposé Severus à une humiliation publique.

Une chose le perturbait pourtant. Le regard qu'avait eu black quand Severus était sorti. Il avait eu l'air bouleversé. Comme s'il regrettait sincèrement le geste de son ami.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le blond s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses amis arrivèrent finalement à l'exception de Tyson qui raccompagnait sa petite amie. Lucius soupira profondément. Avec tout ça il n'avait même pas dit bonsoir de manière correcte à Narcissa. Pris d'une intuition ils se releva, quitta le dortoir pour se rendre dans leur salle commune et sourit en constatant que la jeune fille n'était pas allée se coucher tout de suite. Il l'approcha, se régalant de ses joues délicatement colorées et lui prit la main pour la faire asseoir dans le divan.

« - Je suis content que tu sois toujours là, fit le blond d'une voix séductrice, j'aurais été désolé de ne pas pouvoir te saluer avant que tu n'ailles te coucher.

« - Je… je voulais avoir des nouvelles… de Severus… comment va-t-il ? demanda Narcissa sur un ton gêné.

Pas dupe pour deux mornilles de son excuse, Malfoy fit comme si de rien n'était et entra dans son jeu.

« - Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire, il avait fermé ses rideaux, je suppose qu'il n'avait pas très envie de parler. Ca se comprend, tu me diras.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça n'ai été qu'une vaste blague… Ils avaient l'air tellement… sincères !

« - Moi aussi, ça m'écoeure. Demain, ça risque de ne pas être drôle pour Sev… Tu peux être sûre que ces crétins de Gryffondor vont se vanter partout de leur « succès ».

« - Pauvre Severus, compatit la jeune fille.

« - Je peux t'assurer que Lupin va me payer ça très cher ! S'il s'imagine qu'il peut me manipuler comme ça pour faire souffrir mes amis, il se trompe lourdement !

Narcissa lui serra la main et se blotti contre lui en soupirant. Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et se pencha vers elle. Ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser.

« - Oups, désolé de vous déranger, fit Tyson en entrant tout à coup.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent brusquement, Narcissa rougissant à nouveau. Not se contenta de ricaner et se laissa négligemment tomber dans un fauteuil, face à eux, croisant les pieds sur la table basse. Le regard de tueur que lui adressa Lucius ne l'impressionna apparemment pas car son sourire s'agrandit.

« - Je me souviendrais de ça, Ty, maugréa le blond quand il vit que son ami n'avait pas la moindre intention de lever le camp.

« - Oh, moi qui me disais que vous seriez intéressés par ce que j'ai vu dans le parc en revenant de chez Nelly, soupira Nott.

« - La vie de la faune animalière de Poudlard ne me passionne pas vraiment, Ty, se moqua le blond.

« - Même celle des _Lions_ ?

Lucius et Narcissa prêtèrent aussitôt l'oreille, Nott leur paraissant tout à coup digne du plus grand intérêt.

« - Crache le morceau, Ty, l'encouragea Malfoy.

« - Et inutile de louvoyer dans les explications, ajouta Narcissa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, pesta Tyson. Ca doit être pour ça que vous allez si bien ensemble !

« - Après cette subtile pointe d'esprit, vas-tu enfin, par Salazar, nous dire ce que tu as vu, s'impatienta Lucius.

« - Ok, ok ! Alors je revenais de la tour des Serdaigles quand j'ai machinalement jeté un coup d'œil par une fenêtre. Et là, que vois-je éclairé par le clair de lune ? Sirius Black qui reviens seul de Pré-au-Lard. Si vous voulez mon avis, il avait l'air plutôt abattu, il marchait la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Il arrive alors au niveau des bancs de l'une des cours arrière et le voilà qui pique une crise en donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'un de ceux-ci. Personnellement, je me serais éclaté le pied, si j'avais fait ça !

Lucius l'incita à poursuivre d'un geste impatient de la main.

« - Donc, le voilà qui commence à crier, ou plutôt à hurler de rage, reprit Tyson. J'ai pas entendu grand-chose parce que j'étais tout de même assez loin mais il semblait traiter quelqu'un de connard… et j'ai l'impression que c'était de Potter qu'il parlait. Autre chose encore, termina Nott, il ne m'avait absolument pas l'air ivre quand je l'ai aperçu, alors à moins qu'il ait un métabolisme exceptionnellement efficace contre l'alcool…

« - Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait quand il nous a fait sa démonstration magistrale avec Sev, observa Lucius.

« - Ouaip. Et je pense que Potter n'a rien comprit à ce qui se passais et à pensé que son pote perdait l'esprit, supposa Tyson.

« - Il faut absolument éclaircir cette histoire, intervint Narcissa. Ce serait trop bête que Severus soit persuadé que Sirius s'est moqué de lui alors qu'il n'en est rien !

« - Il faut que je vois Lupin demain, déclara Lucius d'un ton ferme. Et j'espère pour lui qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce fiasco !

Les trois adolescents restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la salle commune puis, après que Lucius ait embrassé Narcissa une dernière fois, ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

oOoOo

Remus arpentait le couloir menant à la grande salle. Il avait un mal de tête de tous les diables. James et Peter, eux, ne s'étaient même pas levés ! Heureusement que c'était le week-end et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours ! Quant à Sirius, aucune trace de lui. Il n'était pas dans le dortoir quand Remus y était arrivé et le loup-garou avait eu beau attendre, Padfoot n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez ! En plus c'était James qui avait la carte des Maraudeurs et celui-ci n'était rentré, en soutenant tant bien que mal un Peter complètement torché, qu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Remus espérait que Lily aurait la bonne idée d'aller les réveiller, il était sûr que Prongs « apprécierait » beaucoup le discourt moralisateur que ne manquerait pas de lui faire la jeune préfète.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il se sentit brusquement attrapé par le col et tiré sans ménagement dans une salle de classe vide. Il se retrouva alors face à un Lucius Malfoy pas content du tout.

« - Comme c'est gentil à toi de m'accorder cette entrevue, Lupin, déclara ironiquement le blond en maintenant fermement le loup-garou contre le mur. J'aimerai que tu me fournisses deux ou trois éclaircissements sur la soirée d'hier, si bien sur ça ne te dérange pas.

Le ton de Lucius indiquait clairement que, que ça le dérange ou pas, Remus avait intérêt de lui fournir des explications.

« - Calme-toi, Malfoy ! Je suis aussi déçu que toi !

« - Déçu ? Mon meilleur ami refuse de sortir de son lit et tout ça grâce à tes petits potes et toi.

« - Je ne suis pour rien dans l'attitude de James ! Je ne pensais même pas qu'il serait là ! Il était sensé sortir avec Larissa Spicy et je n'imaginais pas non plus que Sirius se montrait aussi entreprenant. Et pour ton information, au moins toi tu sais où se trouve ton ami alors que Sirius est introuvable depuis hier !

Le blond relâcha la pression et s'éloigna du Gryffondor en soupirant. Lupin se massa le cou en grimaçant en observant le Serpentard plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Comment tu comptes arranger ça ? lui demanda soudain Lucius.

« - Moi ? s'étonna Remus. Pourquoi moi ?

« - C'est notre faute tout ça, Lupin. On savait bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre ces deux nigauds ! Maintenant il faut rectifier le tir et vu que Sev a été celui qui a été humilié je ne le vois pas faire le premier pas. Ca doit donc venir de Black… et avec ton aide !

« - Ouais, ben faudrait peut-être déjà savoir où il est !

« - Pense plutôt à ce que tu feras pour qu'il prouve à Sev que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût.

« - Pour ça il faut que toi tu réussisses à faire sortir Snape de son trou, sinon Sirius ne pourra rien lui prouver du tout !

« - Très bien, je me débrouille pour que Severus vienne au repas ce midi et toi tu ramènes Black.

« - Ok ! Approuva Remus avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'énergie pour la quête qu'il devait accomplir.

oOoOo

« - Réveille-toi, James !

« - Gnourf… répondit le Gryffondor de sous ses couvertures.

« - James Basilus Potter ! Tu vas te réveiller et me dire où tu as plaqué la carte des maraudeurs !

Une tête totalement ébouriffée et de fort méchante humeur apparût enfin.

« - Je t'ai déjà demandé de pas dire mon deuxième prénom, Moon !

« - Au moins ça a le mérite de te faire réagir ! se moqua le loup-garou.

« - Oh Merlin, j'ai un de ces mal de tête ! geignit Potter.

« - Je compatirais plus tard, Prongs. Où est la carte ?

« - Espèce de sans-cœur ! Elle est dans la poche de mon pantalon… Siri est déjà levé ? demanda le jeune homme après un rapide coup d'œil au lit de son ami.

Remus le fixa sans un mot pendant quelques secondes puis répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Mais James ne se souciait apparemment pas outre mesure des habitudes exceptionnellement matinales de Sirius car il replongea sous les couvertures pour reprendre sa grasse matinée là où il l'avait laissée. Remus haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé et s'empara de la carte des maraudeurs. Après s'être installé sur son lit, il récita la formule rituelle.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt les couloirs de Poudlard se dessinèrent et un tas de petit point apparût. Remus se dit qu'il était bien content que ses amis et lui aient prévu un système pour retrouver les gens plus vite et il posa sa baguette sur le coin en haut à droite de la carte en prononçant le nom de Sirius Black. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir rapidement du regard les différents niveaux et au bout de quelques minutes il avait localisé Padfoot en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à y parvenir et trouva son ami assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide. Il regardait fixement le parc de Poudlard d'un air impénétrable.

« - Sirius ? appela le loup-garou. Sirius, ça va ?

Pendant un moment Remus crut que Sirius n'allait pas lui répondre puis la voix de l'animagus s'éleva et Lupin frissonna en y percevant un mélange de désespoir et de résignation. La voix d'un ado de dix-sept ans n'était pas faite pour exprimer ces sentiments-là.

« - Tu es venu me faire la morale pour mon attitude d'hier ? Me demander quelle folie m'a pris ?

« - Non. Je sais. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

A cet instant Sirius se tourna vers l'autre Maraudeur, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre à ses mots.

« - Je sais ce que tu ressent pour lui, Siri. Et… et je m'en veux. Cette soirée ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

« - Qu'est-ce que que tu veux dire, Moony ? Et, et comment tu l'as su.

« - Il suffit d'être un peu observateur, Pad, et ça crève les yeux, finit Remus dans un sourire alors que Black se mettait à rougir.

« - De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai aucune chance.

« - Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier, il me semblait plus que consentant.

« - Mais après… tu as vu la manière dont il m'a regardé ? Comme s'il me haïssait. Tout ça à cause des paroles de James.

« - Dans ce cas c'est à toi de lui montrer que tu étais sérieux, que ce n'était pas un jeu.

« - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! soupira Padfoot.

« - Eh ! Où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ! Bouge-toi les fesses ! Et si c'est lui que tu veux, donnes-toi un peu de mal pour le conquérir !

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius et il regarda Remus d'un air ironique.

« - Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me pousser à faire une déclaration à Severus Snape ?

« - Evite juste de révéler l'étendue de ma participation à James… Pas envie de mourir si jeune !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire et Lupin sorti la carte des Maraudeurs et ils tentèrent pendant plusieurs minutes de retrouver le petit point indiquant Severus Snape. Après un quart d'heure passé en vaines recherches, ils refermèrent la carte avec un soupir.

« - Il doit toujours être dans les cachots de Serpentard, supposa Remus. On le verra sans doute au déjeuner et tu n'auras qu'à le pister ensuite.

« - Tu sais que tu aurais fait un très bon Serpentard, déclara Sirius d'un ton à moitié sérieux. Tu me ferais presque peur.

« - Si tu savais, Pad, si tu savais.

« - Je crois que je préfère pas… Ouais, j'aime autant garder mes illusions sur le fait que tu es un gentil loup-garou très sage !

oOoOoOo

Au déjeuner, James et Peter avaient enfin émergés de leur brume alcoolique. Evans foudroyait d'ailleurs des yeux James à peu près toutes les trente secondes et celui-ci semblait avoir légèrement mal aux cheveux.

Le groupe des Serpentards n'était pas encore arrivé bien que le repas soit bien avancé et Remus sentait la nervosité de Padfoot augmenter au fur et à mesure. Il jetait un coup d'œil presque inquiet à chaque fois que la grande porte s'ouvrait et grognait invariablement de frustration car ce n'était jamais la personne qu'il attendait.

Enfin, la grande porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le groupe de Serpentards qui s'étaient réunis la veille aux trois balais pénétra dans le réfectoire. Sirius retint son souffle et se mordit les lèvres nerveusement.

« - Oh bon sang, comme si la journée n'était pas assez pourrie, voilà Snivellus qui se pointe, grogna James.

« - Prongs… ferme ta gueule ! siffla Sirius.

« - Eh ! Comment tu me parles ! Je t'ai rien fait !

Mais Padfoot ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il fixait Severus Snape, tentant d'intercepter un regard mais le Serpentard l'ignora complètement.

« - J'y crois pas, Snivellus nous snobe ! ricana à nouveau Prongs. On aura vraiment tout vu.

Si Snape ne se donna même pas la force de répondre, Black le fit pour lui. Le stress accumulé depuis la veille aidant, il perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs et d'un geste rageur il balaya l'assiette de James dont le contenu brûlant lui atterrit sur les cuisses et le ventre.

« - Je t'ai dis de la fermer, Prongs ! hurla le Gryffondor en se levant

La grande salle s'était tue et tout le monde le regardait d'un air choqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre les Maraudeurs, particulièrement entre ces deux là. James fixa de grands yeux stupéfaits sur son ami, incapable de croire à cet éclat soudain et surtout pour une raison aussi minable que Snivellus.

Tout à coup une réminiscence de la soirée de la veille lui traversa l'esprit. Sirius embrassant à pleine bouche le Serpentard.

« - Pad, balbutia-t-il, dis-moi que tu étais ivre hier.

Le regard de Black vola brièvement jusqu'à Snape qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, puis se reposa sur son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne se sentant pas l'envie de nier ni la force de se déclarer alors que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui, Sirius sortit de la grande salle laissant à James le soin de tirer ses propres conclusion.

oOoOoOo

Severus, attablé devant son propre repas, se demandait la signification de la scène que leur avait joué quelques minutes plus tôt les Gryffondor quand la personne face à lui, lui donna un coup de pied bien senti dans le tibia. Il leva un regard furieux vers Lucius, prêt à l'invectiver quand il se rendit compte que son camarade était presque plus agacé que lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends, par Salazar ? murmura le blond. Une invitation écrite ?

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi…

« - Oh arrête, Severus, fit à son tour Narcissa, se mêlant à la conversation. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Va le voir, et expliquez-vous !

« - Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! s'obstina Severus. Il s'est fichu de moi et…

« - Comment tu peux penser ça après ce qui viens de se passer ? s'exclama Tyson. Laisse-lui une chance de se justifier, et c'est le moment idéal.

Snape vit tous ses amis acquiécer, réfléchit quelques instants puis dans un soupir contraint se leva et quitta la grande salle.

oOoOoOo

James s'apprêtait à l'imiter quand Remus lui saisit fermement le bras et le fit se rasseoir.

« - Tu ne bouges pas de là ! fit le loup-garou.

« - Mais il faut que je nettoie ça ! s'indigna le garçon à lunettes.

« - _Evanesco_ ! _Récurvite_ ! voilà, tes vêtements sont propres et tu n'as plus d'excuses pour fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas !

« - Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux le dire, Moony ?

« - Mange, James, dis Remus en le resservant. Mange et laisse Sirius faire ce qu'il veut.

« - Mais Moon… c'est Snivellus !

« - Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu évites de l'appeler comme ça désormais.

James, dans un gémissement tragique, s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, marmonnant contre les Serpentards corrupteurs d'innocents Gryffondors.

oOoOoOo

Severus déambulait le long des couloirs cherchant à se convaincre qu'il ne cherchait pas le Gryffondor. Aussi fut-il légèrement déstabilisé lorsqu'il le trouva sur sa route. Sirius était accoudé à une fenêtre et regardait le parc en contrebas, inconscient de la présence du Serpentard.

« - Tu me dois des excuses, Black.

Snape se mordit les lèvres mais il était trop tard. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'ils en parlent… non ? Sirius se retourna d'un bloc, stupéfait. Il s'était réfugié ici, près des dortoirs des Serpentards, ruminant ses problèmes sentimentaux, car il voulait éviter James pendant un moment et jamais son ami ne le chercherait là. Mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que l'objet de ses pensées se présente si vite devant lui. Il se sentait désemparé, n'ayant pas eu le temps de préparer ses arguments.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques longues minutes et l'animagus regardait toujours Snape comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa présence. Severus croisa les bras et fit mine de prendre une attitude offensée.

« - J'attends, Black. Je _veux_ des excuses !

Black secoua finalement la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et s'approcha doucement du Serpentard. Que voulait-il réellement ? Des excuses ? Uniquement ça ? Sirius se mordit les lèvres au souvenir de la bouche du Serpentard caressant la sienne. Remus disait qu'il y avait un espoir, était-ce possible ?

« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il enfin. Désolé que James se soit moqué hier… et aujourd'hui aussi.

Snape accueillit ces paroles d'un air indifférent, haussant un sourcil comme s'il attendait autre chose. Comme le Gryffondor gardait le silence, il soupira d'un air agacé et réattaqua.

« - Je t'ai connu plus expansif, Black. Et pour m'avoir infligé un baiser ? Quelle est ta justification ?

Le ton était sec, presque froid et Sirius aurait pu s'y laisser prendre. Mais la proportion élevée de Serpentards dans sa famille avait dû laisser une empreinte sur lui et il se contenta de sourire d'un air séducteur.

« - Pour ça je ne m'excuse pas, fit Black avec un sourire. Je le voulais… et toi aussi.

« - Absolument pas ! nia farouchement Snape

« - Bien sûr que si, Severus. Tu étais dur.

Une rougeur subite envahi les joues pales du Serpentard et il pinça les lèvres, sa bouche ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne.

« - Et pourquoi voulais-tu m'embrasser ? questionna-t-il en décidant d'ignorer les dernières paroles du Gryffondor.

Pas dupe pour deux mornilles de cette piètre tentative de diversion, Sirius décida malgré tout de répondre.

« - Parce que tu… me plait beaucoup, déclara-t-il franchement en rassemblant le courage légendaire des Gryffondors ;

« - Bien sûr ! se moqua son compagnon. C'est pour ça que tu fais sans arrêt des remarques déplaisantes sur mes cheveux ou mon nez, ou…

Son flot de parole fut interrompu net par deux lèvres qui venaient de se poser doucement sur les siennes. Choqué le Serpentard se raidit et se recula, réfrénant son envie de passer la langue sur ses lèvres comme pour y chercher la saveur de Sirius.

« - Ouais, malgré ça et malgré ton sale caractère et ton sens de l'humour inexistant, le taquina Sirius. En plus j'ai lu il y a peu que la taille du nez était en rapport avec la taille d'un autre appendice, finit-il d'un air suggestif.

« - Tu es en train de me draguer Black ? Et je te signale que question sens de l'humour pouri tu es mal placé pour faire des remarques.

« - Eh ! Je suis _extrêmement_ drôle ! Non… En fait, je te propose de sortir avec le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard.

« - Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que Lucius est pris… Et qu'il est hétéro, je ne peux donc pas sortir avec lui.

« - Ah ah ah ! Très amusant Severus ! Je suis sérieux je te signale !

« - Il va falloir que tu revoies ta définition du mot sérieux. Enfin, admettons que j'accepte. Tu imagines la tête de ton pote Potter, il va en faire une maladie… Tiens, ça c'est un argument valable, rien que pour ça, ça vaudrait la peine.

Sirius croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse en regardant Snape d'un air qui se voulait mécontent.

« - T'es pas cool, Sev !

« - Alors une première chose. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on va sortir ensemble que tu peux me donner des petits noms ridicules.

Sirius afficha un immense sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« - Ca veux dire que tu veux sortir avec moi, Severus Snape.

« - Je t'en prie, Black. Faut-il vraiment que je te le dise mot à mot pour que tu comprennes ?

L'animagus éclata de rire et passa les bras autour du cou de son tout nouveau petit ami.

« - J'ai droit à un baiser ?

« - Non. _J'ai_ droit à un baiser pour accepter de m'afficher avec un Gryffondor.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils faisaient un peu mieux connaissance avec la bouche de l'autres. Ils se séparèrent, Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus

« - Il faudra que tu remercie Remus, dit-il doucement.

« - Le remercier pour quoi ? demanda Severus d'un air suspicieux.

« - C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de t'accorder une nouvelle chance, fit Sirius, grand Seigneur.

« - Oh… c'est _tellement_ gentil à toi… et toi il faudra que tu remercies Lucius, Narcissa, Tyson, Victor et Geoffrey… qui _m'ont_ convaincu de t'accorder une autre chance.

« - Et pourquoi autant de monde ?

« - Parce qu'il a fallu beaucoup de persuasion ! Tu t'imagines… moi avec un Gryffondor et l'un des pires qui soit !

« - Moi ? Je suis _si_ adorable.

« - Horripilant plutôt.

« - Mmm. Moi aussi je t'aime, Sev.

Fin

Alors ? Ca vous à plut ? Un petit cadeau en attendant la suite de la chambre des âmes qui devrait arriver bientôt !

biz ! Lô


End file.
